


Haunted house

by Teslatell



Category: New Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, It's set in a haunted house though, M/M, This is my winter exchange gift to Minawakitten!!!, hand holding, happy holidays!, hm, is this fluff??, meh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Shuichi takes Kaito to a haunted house and it all goes wrong.





	Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my gift to you, Minawakitten! Have a great Christmas!

This was a terrible idea. A very, very terrible idea. He should have thought it through.

Shuichi felt warm air tickle the back of his neck, making him tense up. It left in a matter of seconds, leaving a sense of unease with the detective. He whipped around in the dark hall, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. There was nothing but emptiness staring right back at him. Holding his breath, Shuichi stared into the dark for a moment. He waited in a taut silence, anticipating another scare. All he got was utter silence, one that could let you hear a pin drop.

Exhaling through his nose, Shuichi slowly turned around, ready to continue walking. His footsteps were loud as he scurried through the halls. He tried to not let the quiet get to him. Though, it was unnerving. Shuichi turned at a corner, thoughts reeling. Where was he? Why was this place so big? Where wa-

  
“Gah!” His thoughts were interrupted by his own startled shout. A large hand clamped around his forearm, pulling him into a bone crushing hold.   
“Sh-Shuichi! I finally found you!” Momota cried out as he looked around with wild eyes. He clutched the other’s arm closely to his front. “I’ve be-been looking everywhere for you, dammit! D-Don’t just go wander off like that!”

  
Shuichi felt a thin layer of sweat cover his face as he watched his friend continue to ramble. Yup. He definitely should have thought twice about bringing Momota to a haunted house of all places. Well, it’s not as if he knew it would be Momota of all people who was afraid of trivial things like this. Who was Shuichi kidding, even he felt himself slowly grow anxious in the “empty” building.   
“Sorry, Momota…” The detective said, having no other words to put out.

  
Momota gripped his arm tighter. He looked at Shuichi with his violet eyes. “W-Whatever Shuichi…Let’s j-just get outta here.” His face was pale as he said that.

  
The black clad boy looked up at the end of the hall way, mind working. “Uh…Maybe if we keep walking forward, we’ll get to the end?” He offered, unsure of himself.

  
Momota didn’t notice his tone; he was too distracted with his own fear. “Y-Yeah, let’s do that!”   
Shuichi nodded hesitantly. He took a step forward, almost being knocked off balance by the other still clutching desperately to his arm.

  
“Momota…You have to let go. I can’t walk like this…” In the dark hall, with the only light source being cheap lanterns with an orange hue, Shuichi saw Momota’s expression shift. It was an odd mixture of terror, embarrassment, and slight shame. The purple haired boy stayed silent, looking down at the ground. Shuichi held his breath for a moment. The gears in his mind began turning again, looking for a solution.

  
“Um…” The detective began, heat rising to his cheeks. “H-How about, you hold my hand instead?” God, that sounded much more flirtatious than he intended for it to be. He heard Momota’s breath hitch ever so slightly.

  
The two teens stayed still for a split second, right before Momota practically lunged for his hand. “A-Alright, let’s go!” He stuttered. Whether it was from fear or embarrassment, Shuichi would never know. Their hands both felt damp against each other, Momota’s more than Shuichi’s.  
The detective took two steps forward, the other’s grip tightening around his hand immediately. This was much better than before, Shuichi had more mobility like this. He pulled Momota along in an awkward silence, neither of the two attempting to start a conversation. Their encased hands slowly got sweatier. Shuichi noticed that Momota would look at him nervously every couple of minutes, as if looking to see if he were still there. He had to admit, he’d never seen Momota act like this before. It was actually pretty…

  
cute.

  
Shuichi blushed at the thought, shaking his head slightly.   
“S-So!” He began, ignoring the knot in his stomach. Momota jerked up slightly at his loud voice. “Do you…think we’re close to the exit?” Dammit, his conversational skills failed him.   
Momota just shrugged nervously, looking up to the end of the hallway, which was still hard to make out. “I-I dunno…” He said meekly.

  
Shuichi chuckled uneasily, having nothing else to respond with. “Y-Yeah…”

  
The two boys dragged on into another hypnotizing silence. Their footsteps clattered almost in unison. The orange light within the lanterns on the wall flickered occasionally, the fire still roaring at it’s finest point. Momota’s hold continued to tighten, as if wanting to crush Shuichi’s hand. The detective didn’t say anything, though, not wanting to embarrass Momota more.

  
They continued to walk, the hallway somehow getting longer with each step they took. Well, at least that’s what it felt like. Momota slowly edged closer to Shuichi over time, now pressing his body against Shuichi’s side. Their entangled fingers swung slightly in between their figures. If not for the situation they were in, it could have been called romantic. Shuichi looked back, and immediately felt his blood run cold. A person dressed as a swamp monster stood directly behing Momota, only a few feet away. They kept their pace perfect, copying the other two. Shuichi held his breath, careful to not make a sound. The two made eye contact, and the detective saw the monster smirk behind his mask.

  
What a dick.

  
Shuichi gave them a death stare. They stared right back. Momota somehow didn’t notice, looking on ahead in fear. “H-Hey, Momota?” Shuichi began, not taking his eyes away from the person directly behind them. He gripped Momota’s hand tighter and tugged him over to his front, hands on his sides now. “Let’s just…get you over here…”

  
Momota’s breath hitched once more. “Why?” He managed to squeak out. “Uhh…” Shuichi continued to stare at the monster, questioning it’s motives. Why wasn’t it doing anything?! It just walked along with them, that same, shit-eating grin on his face. “…No reason, just felt like it.”   
Momota fell silent, staring ahead. The odd trio continued to walk forward, Shuichi’s eyes never leaving the swamp monster. He gave them a look that screamed: “go away”. They didn’t listen though, which was honestly what Shuichi expected. He made frantic hand gestures with one hand, the other never leaving Momota’s hip. The monster just returned his gestures, making them more dramatic.

  
This had got to be the most idiotic situation Shuichi had ever been put into. He would never visit a haunted house again. The two continued the back and forth for a long while, Momota somehow oblivious to the whole thing. As they continued to walk forward, Shuichi noticed something. An empty mop bucket sat conveniently on the ground a few feet ahead. Smirking triumphantly to himself, an idea formed in his head. He looked back up to the swamp monster, who had begun dancing mockingly behind the other two.

  
Shuichi picked up his pace suddenly, startling Momota. “Shu-Shuichi? What’s u-”  
He was interrupted by a loud clatter. The monster hadn’t noticed the bucket, crashing into it as a result. Momota tensed up. “Wh-wh-wha-” He moved to turn his head around, but Shuichi used his now free hand to jerk his chin back forward.

  
“Nothing.” He answered curtly. “Let’s just go.”   
The two teens picked up their pace when they heard a weak groan in the back of them. Their fingers slowly entangled themselves back together. The exit was just within sight. They both practically dashed to the double wooden doors that sat there.

  
Momota pushed the door open violently, whooping as he felt the chill midnight air hit his face. “Freedom! Freedom at last!” He shouted, tugging Shuichi along with him. The two ignored the strange stares they got from others who were waiting to walk into the attraction. They laughed almost hysterically together until they reached a random sidewalk.

  
Momota’s skittish demeanor quickly changed to a more confident one. “Shuichi,” He began, looking him directly in the eye. “We’re never doing that again. Okay?”

  
The detective gulped at his stare. “Uh, yeah. Of course.” He responded quickly.   
Momota sighed, looking back down at their still entangled fingers. They both blushed slightly, neither making a move to pull away.

  
“S-So…” Shuichi said. “Ice cream?”  
Momota nodded almost shyly. “Yeah.”

  
They both turned away and began walking forward, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Meep I hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
